DC: Reign of Starro
is an American action-adventure-thriller superhero video game based on by . It is developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on TBD 2022. Synopsis The Justice League face off aganist Starro who took control of an impressive amount of heroes. Characters Main *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Troy Baker) - the owner of Wayne Industries and the protector of Gotham City who reunites the Justice League. *'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - an alien hailing from Krypton who becomes a hero. *'Barry Allen/The Flash' (voiced by Jason Marsden) - a forensic scientist who became the fastest man alive. *'Oliver Queen/Green Arrow' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - a billionaire who is also an arrow-shooting vigilante. *'Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman' (voiced by Nolan North) - the king of Atlantis. *'Kyle Rayner/Green Lantern' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD DLC *'Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a time-traveling "superhero". **'Skeets' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD *'Beatriz da Costa/Fire' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a Brazilian superheroine who can set herself on fire. *'Tora Olafsdotter/Ice' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD Supporting *'Alfred Pennyworth' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD *'Commissioner James Gordon' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - the Commisoner of the Gotham City Police Department. *'Detective Harvey Bullock' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Lois Lane' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - Clark's partner at the Daily Planet and love interest. *'Jimmy Olsen' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Perry White' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Catherine "Cat" Grant' (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - TBD *'Steve Trevor' (also voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD *'Etta Candy' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Iris West' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Capt. David Singh' (also voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - TBD *'Tomar-Re' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD *'Kilowog' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Ch'p' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD Antagonists *'Starro' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - an alien starfish who has mind-controlling abilities. **'Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - the princess of Themyscira who is one of the heroes under Starro's control. **'Hal Jordan/Green Lantern' (voiced by Steven Blum) - a member of the Green Lantern Corps who is also under Starro's control. **'J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a martian who gets brainwashed by Starro. **'Dick Grayson/Nightwing' (also voiced by Josh Keaton) - Bruce's protégé who gets brainwashed by Starro. **'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - the daughter of Commissioner Gordon turned vigilante who is under Starro's control. **'Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - the princess of Tamaran who is under Starro's control. **'Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD **'Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD **'Billy Batson/Shazam' (voiced by as Billy and Yuri Lowenthal as Shazam) - TBD *'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' (also voiced by Diedrich Bader) - an assassin who now gives weapons to Starro. **'Rose Wilson/Ravager' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD **'Tara Markov/Terra' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD DLC *'Starro's controlled', heroes controlled who appear in the Hidden Chronicles DLC, consisting of: **'Guy Gardner/Green Lantern' (voiced by TBD) - a more sarcastic Green Lantern put under Starro's control. **'Victor Stone/Cyborg' (also voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD **'Dr. Ray Palmer/The Atom' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Zatanna Zatara' (also voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - a stage and real magician put under Starro's influence. **'Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl' (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD **'Shiera Hall/Hawkgirl' (voices by TBD) - TBD *'The Joker' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - the clown prince of crime. **'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - a former psychiatrist who falls in love with Joker and assists him. *'Komand'r/Blackfire' (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - Starfire's older sister who is treacherous and deadly. *'The Brain' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Monsieur Malah' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Madame Rouge' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Missions DLC *''Hidden Chronicles'' - a few heroes face Starro-controlled heroes. * Quotes *'Batman:' Who are you? *'Starro:' I'm Starro, conqueror of men. *'Batman:' What do you want? *'Starro:' Try to guess... *'Batman:' Conquest... *'Starro:' (sarcastically) You're truly intelligent. *'Batman:' You'll not be successful for sure... *'Starro:' Oh, really? I already am. *'Batman:' What do you mean?! *'Starro:' See by yourself. (he shows images of people becoming controlled) *'Batman:' How dare you? *'Starro:' I conquer. Soon, Earth shall be mine. * ---- (at the Hall of Justice, someone is shown) *'Aquaman:' Why are we here? *'Superman:' A menace hailing from outer space is controlling several of our hero allies. Including Wonder Woman. *'Flash:' And Green Lantern. *'Batman:' And numerous others. *'Superman:' Me and Bruce are trying to find his weakest spots, but nothing until now. *'Kyle:' What is it? *'Batman: '''The only way to remove the control is by killing the master. *'Green Arrow:' But how? *'Superman:' That I am not sure. * ---- (a figure is shown. It is revealed to be a controlled Dick Grayson talking to a figure) *'Dick:' So, if you want to not become a member of Starro, you shall suply weapons to its followers. *'Slade:' Deal... *'Dick:''' Good. * DLC Trivia Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:DC Comics Category:Justice League Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:M Category:PEGI 16 Category:2022 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas